


Like we've always been, but in a completely new way

by Shaes_bae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basketball, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, sports AU, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaes_bae/pseuds/Shaes_bae
Summary: After an altercation during a game of basketball, Dean has to confront the fact that his best friend might not be as straight as he presumed. But... Cas can't be gay! As his best friend, Dean would've known! Even worse, if Cas likes boys then Dean is gonna have an even harder time surpressing the feelings and fantasies he has about his best friend...





	Like we've always been, but in a completely new way

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally posted this 11 times and then deleted all but 4 before I started getting kudos. Sorry if you’re subscribed to me and got a lot of emails or if you left kudos on one of the others, if it created some sort of problem I’m sorry! But either way I hope everyone likes this, happy reading!

Dean had been playing basketball ever since he was a kid. Some of his best childhood memories consists of playing basketball with his mom and dad or with Sam on warm summer days in their backyard. He always felt carefree when he played, it brought him back to those happier and simpler times. But today, someone just had to ruin his good mood. 

They were playing against another high school team and the game was tough but Dean's team was in the lead. He had just taken the ball from a member of the opposite team when he looked up to see who was free. Tom and Mike, some of the best players on the team, were both out of the question. It was too risky. Even if Dean would manage to pass the ball past the other players, they were both surrounded by the other team. The ball would be snatched in seconds. Dean quickly looked around to find someone on his team that could catch it without the opposite team stealing it away. It was then that his eyes landed on Cas. 

Dean and Cas had been best friends for years. They were an odd couple but inseparable. Where Cas lacked social skills, Dean had enough for the both of them which made it possible for Dean to help Cas make friends but also to keep Cas out of trouble. His friend is amazing but his social skills were very limited and it wasn’t too rare that he said the wrong thing to the wrong person which sometimes lead to Dean having to do a lot of smooth talking to stop any physical altercations. Dean is the reason that Cas is even on the basketball team. Cas is quite neutral when it comes to sports but since Dean spent so much time with it every week they barely got any time together and when he saw how happy it made Dean, Cas decided to join so that they could share this too. While Cas was good at running and an excellent strategist and team player, he had one flaw. He wasn't very good at aiming. But seeing no other choice, Dean passed the ball over to his best friend and hoped for the best.  
Cas looked startled at first, looking at Dean with an unbelieving look before refocusing on the task at hand. 

"Come on Cas! You can do it!" Dean shouted in encouragement. 

Cas took the shot. And missed. 

A few disappointed sounds could be heard from the audience. But that still isn't what ruined Dean's game. No, that honour went to a blond guy on the other team. 

"Hah! The homo can't even throw!" The blond boy exclaimed with an amused and smug look on his face. 

Dean could feel his blood starting to boil and before he even knew it, he had made his way over to the boy and his hands collided with the other boy’s back, pushing the guy forward so that he fell to the ground. He could barely hear the shouting over his own blood pounding in his ears, the rage making him oblivious to anything else happening. All his focus was on the boy now lying on the floor. 

"Don't ever fucking talk about my friend like that!" Suddenly there were hands grabbing him and someone helping the other boy up, a frantic referee blowing his whistle nearby, trying to stop any more fighting ensuing. He was escorted, or more like dragged, to the bench where he immediately got a scolding from their coach. But he didn't care. All he could think of was Cas as he tried to find the other boy on the court but when he looked over at him he looked sad. When Cas caught him looking he forced a smile on his face but Dean could tell that he was upset. He just hoped that his best friend hadn't paid too much attention to what that guy had been saying, it was all bullshit. Well, it was true about Cas not being able to throw but calling him a homo was completely uncalled for. 

Dean was benched for the rest of the game. He was forced to watch the game from the sidelines, still filled with resentment and worry. They ended up winning the game to Dean's relief and they all headed out to the locker rooms while cheering and patting each other on their backs. 

As they were cleaning themselves up in the showers, Dean could tell that Cas' mind was elsewhere. Cas usually didn't join in with the other boys' banter and was very quiet by nature but Dean knew him too well and could tell that there was something off about his silence. He seemed to be deep in thought, his brow slightly frowned under the cascade of water. Dean’s gaze followed the droplets downwards, Cas’ body looked tense and...

Dean quickly turned away from Cas. Looking at your best friend's body while you were both naked in the shower was a very terrible idea. Especially when your name was Dean Winchester and you were a confused teenager whose body reacted very excitedly to even the slightest encouragement. Especially around Cas. Dean turned his focus to the water beating down on him, pushing the image of Cas' wet muscles out of his mind. 

As they were getting dressed, Dean decided to do it slower than usual in the hopes of all the other boys clearing out so that him and Cas could get an opportunity to talk alone. His best friend noticed what he was doing and even though it made him look even more worried, he did the same. As Dean carefully folded his clothes before slowly putting them in his bag the last boy left and Dean and Cas were finally alone. With all their stuff packed, they sat on the locker room benches facing each other. 

"Hey Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked. Cas wasn't looking at him. "If it's about what that guy said-"

"It's not about that," Cas interrupted, surprising Dean who sat quietly for a moment before continuing.

"Then what is it?" If it wasn't about the insult then what on earth had Cas looking so damn upset?

"I can deal with people insulting me, it's not like this is the first time," Cas said before pausing, looking torn over how he should continue. "It's your reaction to what he said that I have a problem with."

This took Dean by surprise. He was still trying to process Cas' words when the other boy finally met his eyes.

"Why does it make you so angry?" Cas asked softly.

"I don't like them saying stuff like that to you. It's just lies." Dean looked at Cas who now avoided his gaze again. Cas' reaction made him pause. "Isn't it?" Dean asked, now unsure. 

He had always assumed that Cas was straight. On one part because he never seemed to be attracted to any guys they were around and the second part being that if Cas did like dudes it would mean that Dean would actually have to start dealing with the confusing feelings and strange dreams and fantasies he had about the other boy. He'd have to start thinking about the butterflies he could feel in his stomach whenever his best friend looked him in the eyes and the awkward hard situations that had occurred a few too many mornings, images of blue eyes and flushed cheeks seared into his mind. If Cas was gay then Dean would actually have to acknowledge the sense of hope that was starting to bubble up from somewhere deep down. 

"Let's just go home," Cas said curtly, quickly making his way to the door. Dean just sat there for a while before following Cas out the door. 

Outside his mom waited for them in their minivan. Cas had already started to climb in so Dean quickly joined him in the backseat of the car. Even though Cas refused to look at him, Dean couldn't stop himself from staring at the other boy. 

"Hello boys! You did so great out there but Dean, we will have to have a talk about what you did during the game, you know that that sort of behaviour is not okay." Mary gave him a disappointed look through the rear view mirror as she started to steer the car towards the road. 

"Yeah mom I know, it's just... They were mean to Cas is all." 

"Oh. Well it's good that you stood up for your friend but you should never make it physical," She said sternly "Are you okay sweetie?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at Cas who was staring out the window. "Castiel?" The boy in question startled and looked up at Dean's mother. 

"I apologise, I'm very tired from the game. What were you asking?"

Mary smiles at the boy before looking at the road again. "Just wondering what type of pizza you want," Mary says lightly but gives Dean a significant look in the mirror. His mother is amazing in that way. She knows when to push and when to just let the person be. And when it comes to Cas she knows that most of the time it is best to simply let Dean make sure that his best friend is okay. 

"It doesn't matter to me. Dean can choose" Cas said quietly. 

"Meat lovers!" Dean shouted excitedly, making Cas chuckle before returning to gazing out  
the window but now with a smile on his face.

Dean loved making Cas smile. He couldn't even count the amount of times he'd done something stupid or ridiculous just to see a smile on his friend's face. He couldn't stand Cas being upset, it made him feel as if his entire insides had turned into solid stone and his heart squeezed in an uncomfortable way. But when Cas smiled at him, it had the complete opposite effect. A happy Cas made his insides feel all warm and liquid and he could never stop himself from smiling back at him. Even now, Dean kept his gaze locked on the side of Cas' face with what was most likely a goofy looking smile on his lips. Was this normal? Did everyone stare at their best friends this way? Did other people feel filled with butterflies when they looked at their completely platonic friends? 

Mary parked the car outside of the pizza place and got out of the car to pick their pizzas up. The mood in the car was tense, neither of the boys making a sound. Hating awkward silences, Dean tried to come up with something to say but struggled. Cas kept looking out the window so it's not as if he was going to start a conversation. 

"So..." Dean started, "Have you started on Crowley's English assignment yet?"

"Dean we got it two weeks ago, of course I've started on it" Cas responded with a confused look on his face. When he saw Dean's sheepish look he frowned and tilted his head inquiringly. "Have you started on it?"

"Uhm...well. Kinda?" 

Cas gives him a stern look that makes Dean blush.

"Okay no, I haven't written shit. Poetry just isn't my thing!"

"You just need the right inspiration. Think about something that sparks feelings inside of you." Dean looked up at him, realising that if there was anything that would ever inspire him to write poetry, it would be Cas. The boys gazed into each others eyes and Dean started to think about how he could probably write an entire poem just about Cas' eyes. Dean's not sure how long they sat like that, just looking into each others eyes, but when his mother returned, he jumped at the sudden noise of the car door opening. The pizzas smelled divine and Dean couldn't wait to get home and dig in. This was like a tradition for them. After games that were on Fridays or Saturdays they would buy pizza and then him and Cas would have a sleepover at the Winchester house. They'd play games, watch movies and just have fun together. They had been doing it ever since they both started playing on the high school basketball team and those days were always Dean's favourite. 

When they got home Dean immediately grabbed one of the pizzas and went to sit in front of the tv. He plopped down on the couch and only a few seconds later, Cas did the same. 

"I smell pizza." Dean's younger brother Sam appeared in the living room and joined them on the couch. Even though he's still quite small, the boy had really grown lengthwise and to fit him and his lanky legs Cas needed to scoot even closer to Dean than before. Being close to Cas is nothing new but with his mind still thinking about the possibility that Cas might be gay, every touch worked as a reminder of just how close the other boy was sitting, but also how much closer Dean wishes he was. All the different emotions were confusing to Dean so when Cas turned to look at him, he felt completely overwhelmed. He was so so close and it felt like those intense blue eyes were staring into his very soul. So it came as a complete surprise to him when there suddenly was a wet finger in his ear. 

"Eww what the hell," Dean exclaimed as he fought to get away from it without falling on the floor. 

"I asked you what movie you wanted to watch but you weren't answering," Sam said, sounding as if his actions were an obvious solution to the problem. 

"Ugh I don't know, you pick something. Just don't pick a chick flick." 

They ended up watching Star Wars and it was lucky that Dean had already seen it so many times before because he just couldn't make himself focus on the plot. His mind was filled with Cas. Their thighs were touching and just thinking about Cas' thighs created thoughts of Dean getting to touch them, feel how muscular they really were. Thoughts of straddling Cas and feeling those powerful thighs between his, Cas’ strong hands firm on his waist and running over his thighs invaded his mind. Dean knew Cas’ strength which also meant that he knew that the other boy could easily hold him down if he wished. Just the thought sent a shiver down Dean's spine. He really had to get himself together. He looked up at his friend just as he started eating a slice of pizza. The grease from it stuck to Cas’ lips, making them glisten, and when he had finished, he brought his fingers up to his mouth to suck some of the grease off. Dean stopped breathing for a few seconds, in awe of the sinful image in front of him. As soon as he regained some level of thinking, he realised the he had been staring at Cas with his mouth open, probably looking like an idiot. He quickly shut his mouth and looked away. What was happening to him? Out of all things, Cas eating pizza turned him on? 

Dean needed to stop this before his pants became tight enough for anyone to notice what dangerous territory his thoughts had wandered into. When the movie was finally over they decided that they should all be going to bed. Dean let out a sigh of relief before he realised that he would be going from sitting next to Cas to lying next to him in considerably less clothing. They had of course done that before but back then Dean had refused to even acknowledge the possibility that he could have any feelings for his friend that weren't strictly platonic. Okay, yes there might have been a few times that thoughts about his best friend had been an avid part of is fantasies while jerking off but that doesn't necessarily mean anything! Although when he truly thought about it, he'd never had those sort of fantasies about any of his other friends. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he quickly undressed and got under the covers, pulling up the covers so that they covered his entire body. When he looked over at Cas, he quickly looked away again since the other boy had just removed his shirt and it was giving him all the wrong ideas. 

Eventually Cas joined him under the covers and they laid there side by side for a while. Dean couldn't relax, his mind was having a complete fit over the proximity and all the bare skin that was touching. There was no way Dean could fall asleep right now so he just stared up at the ceiling, trying to calm his mind down. He had to ask. 

"Cas...are you gay?" Dean wanted to smack himself in the face. Way to be smooth, Dean. He could feel Cas tensing up next to him. 

"I...I don't know." Was all the answer Dean got. 

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dean asked confusedly. 

"I'm not really sure. I've just found that I'm not really attracted to a lot of people but when I am, it's because of who they are. Not their gender." 

"Huh," was all Dean could get out as he thought that through and before he could stop himself he spoke again. 

"Have you ever been attracted to me?" 

At that Cas shot up and moved so that he was sitting at the edge of the bed. 

"Hey, sorry if I upset you, I didn't mean to. Honestly," Dean said desperately. 

"I should probably go," Cas responded, his back to Dean. "I've noticed how strange you've been acting all night ever since we talked in the locker room," Cas got up and started to put his clothes back on as he continued to speak. "You've been really twitchy whenever we were close and just now when we were getting undressed you acted like you were afraid, as if I'd do something perverted if I saw you in just your underwear. I didn't want to lie to you Dean but I was afraid that things would be this way if I told you the truth. Of course I hoped that you would be more accepting but...I suppose that was just wishful thinking." Cas was now fully dressed and stood at Dean's bedroom door with his bag in his hand. "Goodbye, Dean."

Dean’s brain finally caught up, enabling him to act, shooting out of bed and rushing over to his friend, grabbing hold of the hand that was reaching for the door knob. 

"No no no you've got it all wrong Cas! I wasn't worried about you wanting to do anything perverse to me, I was trying to stop myself from doing something perverse to you!" Dean blushed after those words, realising how it all sounded. "What I mean is that I have feelings for you and I'm still very confused about them but what I know for sure is that I really like you. And I think you're really fucking hot," Dean said, letting his eyes rake over Cas' body. "I needed to make sure that you were into me too, that's why I asked. I mean just because you're into guys doesn't necessarily mean that you like me. Oh god this is embarrassing. You probably don't even like me and here I go, spilling all my secrets and now it's just gonna be awkward because now you'll know that I've jerked off thinking about you and there's no way our friendship can bounce back from that! Wait. I didn't actually tell you that, why did I say that now? Ugh I just keep fucking up and I-" Cas finally broke off Dean's rambling by grabbing his face with both hands and stared into his eyes. 

"So you like me?" Cas asked. 

Dean simply nodded his head. 

"And I like you..." Dean could feel his eyebrows rise up on his forehead at this revelation. It was of course what he had been hoping for, what he'd dreamed about without even knowing, but hearing his best friend say that he shared Dean's feelings was something he thought could only exist in his fantasies. "Is it okay if I kiss you?" Dean nodded enthusiastically, at a loss for words.

Cas leaned in and when their lips first met it was sweet and gentle but the kissing soon turned messier as they desperately pressed closer and closer, one of Cas’ hands coming down to grip his waist tightly while the other slid up to tangle into Dean's hair. Their mouths moved together smoothly, eventually finding a rhythm. Dean's own hands tried to feel as much of Cas as possible. His hands held on to his face, thumbs stroking Cas’ cheekbones, eventually getting lower. First touching his neck then moving down further to his pecs only to slide down and start roaming over Cas’ stomach and his hands making their way to his back, Dean pulling him even closer as he desperately pushed their bodies together. After a while Cas pulled his face back, away from Dean's lips. He chased after him, wanting to continue with the kissing but this only earned him a sharp tug on his hair from Cas, the action eliciting a moan from Dean. 

“Should we move this over to the bed?” Cas suggested, looking completely ravished. His hair was sticking out more than usual, his cheeks were red, and his lips were swollen from kissing, their shared saliva still making them glisten. Dean could only nod before Cas started walking them backwards and shoving Dean down on the bed. Dean quickly crawled up the bed so that he was half sitting against the headboard. He looked up at Cas standing over him and starting to undress. This time when Cas took off his shirt, Dean let himself soak up every detail of his best friend's naked chest without worrying about the consequences. His friend's chest was more muscular than one might think. The other boy wore sweaters most of the time which were adorable on him but hid the sexy powerful muscles on his upper body. When Cas started to unzip his jeans, Dean's eyes were drawn to his crotch area. His hipbones and abs worked together to form a v-shape that led down to something that Dean hoped would soon be revealed. Something that he couldn't wait to touch and explore in as many ways as he could. Cas let his jeans drop and stepped out of them but when he straightened he suddenly looked hesitant. They were now both in just their underwear, neither of them knowing how far the other wanted to go or what to do next. Deciding to take initiative, Dean sat up on his knees and, quite ungracefully, made his way over to Cas. 

When he reached the other boy, Dean let one of his hands snake around Cas’ neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He then moved on, kissing his neck and making his way down to those hipbones, grabbing onto Cas’ hips as he lavished them with kisses. His fingers found their way to the waistband of Cas’ tented boxers, fingertips lightly hooking around the edges. Dean then stopped and raised his eyes to the other boy, a silent question passing between them in that look. Cas’ eyes were dark with lust and he enthusiastically nodded his head. Dean slowly pulled the boxers down at first, savouring every inch that was being revealed to him before losing patience and quickly pulling them all the way down making Cas’ dick bounce right in front of Dean's face. Surprisingly the image before him made his mouth water. Dean had never really thought much about penises but he had always thought they looked kinda odd and never understood how girls had so willingly sucked his dick before. Now he gets it. Because this isn't just a dick. This is Cas’ dick and that makes all the difference. It was almost fully erect and when Dean enveloped it with his hand he could feel how hard it was. It wasn’t very unlike his own although Cas’ was a bit bigger which could’ve made Dean feel a bit self conscious if it didn’t make him so damn turned on. He gave it a few light strokes, just admiring the sight and the feel of his best friend’s dick in his hand. A few drops of precome beaded at the tip so Dean bent forward and licked them off. He looked up at Cas again and the other boy looked almost mad with lust which encouraged Dean to lick the tip again while keeping eye contact with Cas. He didn’t feel confident enough in his dick sucking abilities to start giving Cas a full on blow job so instead he used his tongue everywhere he could reach, swirling around the head, licking broad stripes along the shaft and eventually taking the head into his mouth and giving it a light suck. When he pulled off Cas was immediately there, a fist in his hair pulling him into a fierce kiss. After a while of kissing, Cas repositioned his hands so that he could guide Dean up the bed. When Dean's head rested on the pillows, Cas drew back from the kiss and looked down on him. 

“You are so beautiful,” Cas said with a wondrous expression on his face as if he was gazing at a piece of art or the night sky, not just Dean's face. The comment made him blush. Other people had told Dean that he was good looking, it's not like this was the first time he was called beautiful, but it was the way Cas said it that made him flustered. He said it with such conviction, such certainty, that it felt like Dean's stomach was being attacked by extremely violent butterflies and his brain had become a puddle, melted from the warmth that was surging through his body. 

“Yeah?” was all Dean could get out. 

“Yes.” Cas assured him and proceeded to lean in for another kiss. It was gentle for a few seconds before their hormones kicked in and it became desperate again. Dean loved the feeling of their skin touching and tried to remove his boxers so that no fabric would be between them. Although removing his underwear was a bigger challenge than expected since he had another human being on top of him, Cas quickly understood what Dean was trying to do and decided to do it himself. His hands dived into the back of Dean's boxers and started to pull them down after first giving Dean's ass a quick squeeze that sent a shiver through his body. As his boxers descended, Cas eventually turned his upper body around, still straddling Dean's thighs, so he could fully remove them. Once they were off Cas threw them away and quickly focused back on kissing Dean. They were now completely horizontal, every inch of their bodies touching while their mouths kept up the kissing. 

“So Dean,” Cas broke off the kiss, “you mentioned that you have...how did you put it? Jerked off thinking about me?” Cas said with an air of faked innocence. Dean gulped, embarrassed about having revealed that piece of information. He started to talk, attempting to make excuses when Cas shushed him with two fingers to Dean's lips. 

“It's alright Dean, I have done it as well.” Dean let out a relieved sigh before Cas continued. “So what were you thinking about while doing it?” 

Dean felt his cheeks heat up yet again as he thought about all his different fantasies involving Cas. 

“Tell me, Dean.” Cas’ hand slid down Dean's body. “What were we doing in your fantasies?” He said just as he wrapped his slender fingers around Dean's dick. That action turned Dean's brain into mush but he tried his best to scour his mind for anything that he had pictured Cas and himself doing. 

“Lots of, uhm...sneaking around school”, Dean managed to get out, his breathing heavy. “Having fun in a supply closet...behind the bleachers...uhm…the locker room showers.” Cas was still slowly stroking Dean's cock, making it almost impossible for him to think. 

“But a lot of the time it was just like this. You and me in my bed, just like we've always been but in a completely new way.”

“I've thought about that too”, Cas shared. “Our bed sharing has always been very platonic but in my fantasies they were completely opposite. I remember once I had a dream about you and this bed. I was coming over to your house and as I entered, I knew that i had to find you. So I went upstairs and opened your door without even knocking and there you were, sprawled out on this bed, fucking yourself on your fingers, chanting my name. Is that something that you've ever done?” Cas asked, the hand that had previously been stroking Dean's dick now going lower, fingers lightly brushing against his hole. 

“Yes.” Dean moaned. He was too far gone to even feel embarrassment anymore.

“Did you like it?” Cas inquired. 

“I loved it,” Dean said, meeting Cas’ hungry eyes with an equally hungry look. “What did you do? In your dream I mean.”

“Well I joined you on the bed, kissed you deeply, and then replaced your fingers with my cock.” Only Cas could say something that sexy with a relatively neutral voice. “I don't think I've ever woken up as hard as I was after that one.”

“There's lube in my bedside drawer.” that simple fact statement being more like a command than anything else. 

Cas’ eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened a bit in surprise. “Are you sure?” Cas inquired, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a cautious smile. 

“Yes! You're not the only one who's been thinking about having your dick in me. Trust me, this is like a dream come true for me too.”

“Well then, who am I to deny you your dreams?” Cas said as he reached over to the bedside table. He came back with a bottle of lube and a condom, letting the former lie next to Dean on the bed while he put on the latter. Dean watched as Cas rolled on the condom, entranced by the way those elegant fingers moved. Once Cas was done he picked up the lube and looked up at Dean. “Do you want to prep yourself or should I do it?”

The thought of having those amazing hands inside of him, the very hands that he so often admired made the choice obvious. “You. You do it. Please.” Dean managed to get out. 

“Gladly.” Cas smirked and gently guided Dean's legs so that they were spread apart and bent at the knee. He then uncapped the bottle of lube. Dean could see Cas squirting out a small amount at first, rubbing it between his fingers for a small while before spreading Dean's cheeks with one hand and bringing the other down to start massaging Dean's tight opening. The feeling of anticipation was going to kill Dean if the kisses Cas placed on the inside of his thigh didn't do it first. Cas changed between light pecks and harsher sucking that would surely leave marks. Dean couldn't stop moaning even if he tried. 

Cas’ fingers were still just rubbing circles on Dean's opening. It felt good but Dean wanted more. He lay silent for a while, just enjoying the feel of rough fingers and kisses being placed on his legs, but he was starting to lose patience. He wanted Cas inside of him and he couldn't wait much longer. Feeling so embarrassed that he couldn't even look at Cas, Dean closed his eyes and started pleading. 

“Please Cas. I need more. Want you… inside of me. Please?” Suddenly Dean felt Cas’ hand stroking his hair and a small kiss was placed on his lips. 

“Look at me, Dean.” Cas’ voice was rougher than Dean had ever heard it, even rougher than it was in the mornings, almost as rough as that time Cas had a terrible cold. Dean opened his eyes and looked straight into Cas’ blue ones. “Good. I want to see you when I do this.” Cas said as Dean felt a finger breaching his now relaxed opening. The feeling was amazing. Dean wasn't a virgin but no one had ever done this to him before. Only his own fingers had ever been where Cas’ fingers were now. If he had known how good it would feel to have someone else do this to him then he would've taken his masturbation fantasies more seriously and done something about it ages ago. Cas had been pumping the first finger in and out a couple of times before inserting a second. Dean and Cas were still staring into each other's eyes seeing every reaction the other had. When Cas found Dean's prostate he could no longer hold his eyes open, his hands grasped the sheets as he tried to keep himself from shouting, moaning through clenched teeth.

“You like that?” Cas asked.

“Yes, feels so good Cas. Love it.”

“You're so good Dean, look at you. So beautiful. Embracing my fingers so well.” Cas punctuated each sentence by rubbing his fingers against Dean's prostate. Dean couldn't help but moan every time Cas reached that special spot. Dean could feel Cas’ fingers scissoring inside of him now, stretching his hole as thoroughly as possible. Dean loved the feel of the stretch and urged him for more. Dean didn't think of himself as a greedy person. On the basketball court he always put much weight on teamwork and he always shared. But in this moment Dean felt like the greediest man on earth. He needed more, he wanted Cas inside of him forever, he wanted to have Cas only for himself, to keep him in this room, to keep getting the same pleasure that Cas was giving to him in that moment for the rest of his life. Dean wasn't a greedy person but damnit he wanted more. Cas’ fingers had stopped scissoring him now and started fucking them in and out instead. 

“Cas. Please. More.” Dean got out between pants but he didn't need to say more before Cas started kissing Dean on the lips again while slipping in another finger. 

Cas now had three fingers inside of him, gently pulling them in and out at first, letting Dean get used to the feeling, before quickening up the pace. Dean couldn't believe how good he felt. In fact, he was feeling a bit too good. 

“You better get your dick in me stat or I'm gonna blow my load before you're even inside me and that doesn't sound like much fun,” Dean panted. 

Cas laughed at this. “Well we can't have that, can we?” Cas started to withdraw his fingers, one after another. Dean whimpered at the disappearing fingers, wanting them inside him once more. Cas looked directly into Dean's eyes and moved one hand to lay on Dean's chest, the other one going to his own dick. “You want this?” Cas asked. Dean was sure he had already more than shown it but nonetheless appreciated Cas checking. 

Dean eagerly nodded his head. “Yes,” he added just to make sure, a big grin forming on his face. “Been dreaming ‘bout that dick, can't wait to finally have it in me.” 

Cas’ smile was sweet as he looked away from Dean’s eyes and down towards his dick. He gently guided the head into Dean’s hole, the feeling of something new entering him made Dean gasp. Cas stopped. “Dean, are you alright?”

Dean started laughing. “I’m more than alright, I’m fucking amazing! Keep going it feels good” Dean moaned. Cas moaned with him as he continued. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh god, Cas, please move. Please it feels so good.” 

Cas brought up both of his hands to Dean’s face where they cupped his cheeks softly. “You are so beautiful,” Cas said before he kissed Dean on the lips, rolling his hips in a small thrust. Dean gasped into the kiss, moaning at every slow thrust. “Your face is astonishingly beautiful,” Cas continued, placing a soft kiss on Dean’s jawline. “As if God himself carved your face.” Cas placed a kiss on his cheekbone as he thrust in once more. “And those eyes…” another thrust, another kiss, this time on his forehead. Cas continued to mumble about how lovely and beautiful Dean is as he kissed his way down Dean’s neck towards his torso, the kisses becoming less gentle. Dean could read Cas’ hunger in how he started sucking on what would surely become a hickey right above his collarbone. His thrusts started to become faster and harder as Cas grabbed his hips when their mouths joined in a rough kiss. Dean was meeting every thrust, clinging onto Cas’ back as if his life depended on it. 

“Fuck… I can’t…believe...you’re…finally…fucking me,” Dean groaned out between thrusts while Cas buries his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, kissing and biting all that he could reach, creating thrilling sparks of pleasure that made Dean moan even louder. 

“Trust me, I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.” Cas grunted. “All those times in the locker room…” Cas started to thrust even more passionately. “Your ass is simply sinful,” Cas said as his hands found their way between Dean’s ass cheeks and the bed, squeezing it. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” was all Dean could get out as his chest arched up in pleasure, “I’m gonna come.”

“It’s okay baby,” Cas said, wrapping a hand around Dean’s erection and moving it in sync with hips, biting into his neck, “Come for me Dean.” 

The pleasure was almost too much for Dean as he grabbed onto Cas even harder, probably leaving scratch marks on Cas’ back. Dean’s mind blanked out monetarily as he came, a blissful feeling spreading throughout his entire body. He was only vaguely aware of Cas groaning out before pulling out of Dean. He could hear Cas getting up from the bed and the sound of something being thrown into his trash can before Cas returned and collapsed down on the bed next to Dean. 

Dean started to come down from his high and back to awareness and started to giggle. 

“What?” Cas said in a voice that was equally confused and amused. “What’s gotten into you?” 

This made Dean laugh even more. “Well, you! This is just so surreal. I can’t believe I’m lying here in my bed with my best friend after he fucked my brains out, with a chest splattered with my own come!” 

Cas started to laugh now too. The sports game and the pizza and the movie seemed so long ago, like another life. In a way it was. A life where the concept of them being together were just dreams never mentioned. In this life it was reality. 

“Stay here, I’m just gonna go clean up,” Dean said, laughter still in his voice, before rising from the bed. He made his way over to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess and he looked flushed. But that wasn’t what caught his eye, it was the huge grin on his face. His reflection looked happier than he’d ever thought possible. A small laugh burst its way out and he went ahead and cleaned himself up before going back to his bed and snuggling up with Cas. He had no problem falling asleep. 

***

When Dean first woke up he could barely feel his body. But he did notice that he was entirely naked. His sleep addled brain tried to remember what had happened the previous night but no, that couldn’t be right. Wait. Did he really have sex with Cas? He rolled over and there he was. The morning light had started to stream in, glowing golden light on his best friend’s naked chest. He also looked as if he’d just woken up. 

“Good morning,” Cas said in his usual gravelly voice. 

“Good morning,” Dean answered before their lips met in a smiling kiss. They kissed for a while longer, Dean’s hands nestling into Cas’ already messy hair while Cas massaged Dean’s ass with his hands. Eventually their kissing was broken up by Dean having to yawn. “Coffee?” Cas asked with and amused glint in his eyes. 

“Coffee.” Dean replied sleepily. Cas gave him a playful smack on one ass cheek before coaxing Dean out of the bed. When they had made their way down they noticed what looked like Sam’s mop of hair sticking out from his superman blanket. He started to wake up and when he saw Dean and Cas he gave them one of his bitchiest glares. 

“Eh good morning Sam. Did you sleep here?” Dean asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” 

“Our walls aren’t soundproof,” Sam replied, adding more fire to his glare. 

“I’m gonna go get started on that coffee,” Cas said before sneaking away and leaving the brothers alone. They were both quiet for a moment as Dean tried to figure out what to say. 

“Uhh I’m sorry Sam I forgot that your room was next to mine. I forgot I even had a family,” Dean joked in attempt to lighten the mood. Sam’s expression just changed from a glare to an exasperated look. 

“I’m happy that you two are together or whatever but if you ever do that again while I’m in the same building, I’m gonna tell mom and dad about that time you were gonna watch me while they went out to dinner and-“ 

“No, shh, please don’t!” Dean interrupted his younger brother. “Okay never. I promise. It’s not as if I like the thought of you hearing that either! I promise to never do it again if you never tell mom and dad about the incident.” 

“Deal,” Sam said, flopping down on the couch again before burying himself in his comforter again. “Your boyfriend is waiting for you in the kitchen.” 

Dean smiled when he remembered Cas and made his way into the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter with a cup in his hands, a second one next to him. Dean approached him and grabbed his own cup before standing right in front of Cas and leaned into him. They shared a kiss that tasted of coffee before smiling at each other. 

“I’m gonna make us some breakfast,” Dean said, moving away to fry up some bacon and eggs. As he stood at the stove he felt Cas pressing up against his back, his arms wrapping around Dean’s torso and placing a soft kiss to the back of his neck.  
Dean let out a happy sigh. He could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a comment and tell me so! or find me on tumblr: insertbottomdeanpunhere


End file.
